Digimon Tamers: It Started Out Normal
by Frozen Phoenix
Summary: The Tamers and their digimon decide to spend a nice, relaxing day at the park for a picnic, but when a secret kiss and a hidden dream are revealed, trouble arises. *AU-Rukato*


A/N: This story takes place after the sixth movie. I don't know all of the specifics regarding the movie, but in the story, the digimon have returned and are living with their Tamers. This story was originally supposed to be just a Rukato, but as time went on…This is an attempt at humor, which I haven't really written since _A Day With the Guys_ and am not sure of exactly how well I wrote it. But I tried. The kiss that is referred to was cut from the American version of Tamers. It wasn't a big thing, but the dubbers deemed it inappropriate. I hope that I kept everyone in character and that you enjoy my story. Rukato para siempre! (forever) 

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Digimon is the property of Toei Animation and of Bandai. _

It Started Out Normal…

By Frozen Phoenix

On a warm day in Tokyo's West Shinjuku district, the sun was shining in the cloudless sky. Children were gallivanting happily throughout Shinjuku Park, while a small, purple digimon named Impmon looked on crankily. 

In a more secluded section of the park, seven children and their strange digimon companions sat contently, enjoying the weather and each other's company.

In front of a large picnic basket sat the red haired Matsuda Takato, still wearing the yellow goggles that had brought him through so much. His crimson, saurian digimon Guilmon sat next to him, happily munching on his namesake "Guilmon bread." 

Beside him was Makino Ruki, her sharp lavender eyes were trailed upon her yellow vulpine digimon Renamon, who stood separately from the group. 

On Takato's other side, Lee Jenrya was half-heartedly threatening his large eared, rabbit like digimon Terriermon with letting his sister Lee Shuichon play "Princess Prettypants" with him for the next three weeks.  

"Momentai Jen, I was just kidding." Terriermon said in his defense. 

"I still don't think it was nice saying that Guilmon was fat." Jenrya responded seriously. 

"What can I say? If he keeps eating the way he does, we won't have much of a picnic left, unless you count the crumbs." 

"No way! I didn't help Takato carry this stuff here, just to end up with a bunch of crumbs!" Shiota Hirokazu spoke up loudly beside Jenrya. His robotic digimon Guardromon stood silently behind him.  

"Yeah, me too!" Kitagawa Kenta added. 

"Pipi!" Kenta's tiny fairy digimon MarineAngemon echoed from on top of his shoulder.

Katou Juri smiled from next to Ruki. "Don't worry, I'm sure there's plenty of food for all of us." 

Beside her Akiyama Ryou laughed. "I hope so. If you think Cyberdramon is uncontrollable, you should see Monodramon if he doesn't get enough food." 

"I'm not that bad!" His lavender draconian digimon huffed. 

"It's too bad that Shuichon couldn't come with us. I'm sure she and Lopmon would have liked this picnic." Juri said trying to keep peace. 

"She had to go to the doctor's office for her physical today. And if she needs any type of shot, at least she has Lopmon and my mother to keep her company."  

"And she knows that her big brother is thinking about her too." Juri replied. 

Takato smiled at the scene before him. "It's been so long since we've actually had a chance to relax, that I was afraid I'd forgotten how to."

Jenrya nodded. "You would think that after everything that happened with D-Reaper, we would get some kind of a break." 

Hirokazu grinned. "But just when things get quiet, the Digimon Queen gets possessed. Some break!"

"It isn't like I planned that to happen. You think that I wanted to celebrate my birthday by becoming some gigantic eyeball's plaything? Ruki asked angrily. 

"Hey, I didn't mean anything by it! I was just commenting on just how bad our luck is, that's all." Hirokazu said rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. 

"Perhaps it would be wise if you changed the topic of conversation Hirokazu." Guardromon suggested. 

"Unless you _want_ Ruki to beat you up." Added Kenta.

"And I thought that she was saving the beatings for me." Ryou said teasingly. 

Ruki glared at him. "Keep talking and I'll make sure to give you those beatings that I promised you and a lot more."

Ryou laughed. "After all this time knowing me, you still can't take a joke." 

Hirokazu smirked. "Unless Takato's the one telling it, right?" He said suggestively causing Takato to blush. 

"That's it!" Ruki lunged forward towards Hirokazu, while he quickly backed away. "I was just joking! You know, trying to liven things up?" 

"We shouldn't be fighting." Juri said softly. "It's so nice today and after everything that's happened, we should be happy that we're all here together." 

"Juri's right." Takato agreed. "I mean, a few months ago I would never have thought that we'd have all become Tamers and saved the world. I was really into digimon, but only imagining," Takato looked at Guilmon, who was finishing what seemed like his fourth loaf of bread. "And playing-"

"And losing." Hirokazu and Kenta interrupted.  

"The card game." Takato continued ignoring them. " Things haven't been easy," He glanced quickly at Juri, "But we've always managed to overcome anything that we faced. The Devas weren't pushovers and when Beelzebumon…" Takato paused a moment. "When we fought Beelzebumon it was my anger that made Guilmon evolve to Megidramon and almost destroy the Digital World. And D-Reaper…"

"We've certainly faced many challenges together. But if we hadn't, I doubt that all of us would have formed the bonds that we have with one another. And not only bonds between friends, but between Tamer and digimon as well." Renamon commented stoically glancing at Ruki. 

Ruki met her gaze and nodded. "Renamon's right. And good speech gogglehead, but you're not going to get all emotional on us are you?"

"Pipi, pipi!" MarineAngemon spoke enthusiastically. 

"Don't forget, there have also been good things that have happened as a result of us becoming Tamers too, Takato. " Jenrya said. 

Terriermon looked skeptical. "Yeah, but it is kind of hard to remember them, what with someone new trying to kill us every week." He replied sarcastically. 

"Or in my and Cyberdramon's case, just about every day." 

"Don't tell me you've forgot about the time when we rode Guilmon around in the shopping cart Takato. We had a lot of fun that day." 

"And what about the look on your face when we first met Guilmon? You looked like you were going to keel over right there!" 

"Me?! I thought you were going to start crying for your Mommy!"

"No way! I was just following you so you wouldn't feel stupid." 

"When you were supposed to watch Shuichon and she escaped, didn't you both feel stupid?" Guardromon asked helpfully. 

"Hey!" Kenta yelled offended.

"That was only because you were the one who was watching her." Hirokazu answered. 

"And let's not forget about that kiss." Ruki added deviously. 

Both Hirokazu and Kenta began to blush a brilliant shade of red. When they had been in the Digital World, after being hit by a Data Stream, they, Ruki and Renamon had been transported away from the others. They all had been knocked unconscious, and when Ruki had tried to wake up Hirokazu, she kicked him so that he landed right on top of Kenta, kissing him on the cheek. That was one wake up call neither of them had forgotten. 

Guilmon finally looked up from his bread and tilted his head in confusion. "Takatomon, why are Kazu and Kenta as red as me? And you said that human boys kissed human girls, is Kenta or Kazu really a girl?" 

The Tamers and their digimon, save Hirokazu and Kenta, sweatdropped. 

Terriermon grinned. "They always say it starts with friendship." 

"Terriermon." Jenrya said warningly. 

"What? It worked for Ruki and Takato." 

Hirokazu stopped blushing and smiled evilly. "And speaking of the Digimon Queen and Takato, I'd say things happened even before friendship. Wouldn't you Kenta?" 

Kenta's expression was confused. "I guess so." He said slowly.

Hirokazu glared at him. "I guess you could say that things started with a _dream, _right Kenta?" He elbowed the blue haired boy. 

"Oh, right! Definitely." Kenta finally caught on. 

Takato was beginning to get a bad feeling about where this was going. But before he could say anything, Jenrya came to his rescue. 

"Why don't we eat? I don't know about any of you, but I am getting kind of hungry." 

"I want to eat!" The hyper Monodramon shouted. 

The Tamers cringed at his loudness. Ryou however, was more curious about what Hirokazu and Kenta were talking about than eating. 

"So are you guys going to keep in the dark? What does all this dream business mean anyway?"  

"All it means, is that Ruki was Takato's "dream girl" before he even met her." 

Slowly, Ruki turned to face the object of her affection, her eyes narrowed and her expression dangerous. 

"Takato, what did I say would happen to you if you ever mentioned that dream to anyone?" She asked him coldly.  

Takato began to blush. "Well, um it was more of what you did than said and I told them before we met, so I didn't really know…" He trailed off as her expression became darker.

"Wow, it looks like Takato's the one who's going to get a beating." 

"Terriermon!" 

"What?" 

Guilmon looked between the furious Ruki and the terrified Takato. "I don't understand. Takatomon said it was a nice dream." 

Renamon sighed. "I believe this is what humans refer to as "payback."

Monodramon nodded. "Whatever it is, it doesn't look very fun."

"Judging from the way that Ruki is looking at Takato, I would have to agree." Guardromon replied. 

Jenrya glanced at Juri and saw worry clearly etched on her face. "Do you guys want to eat yet, or are you still busy causing trouble?" 

"Hey, we weren't the ones who started it." Hirokazu said defensively. 

"But because you had to finish it, Takato may end up missing a couple of body parts." Ryou retorted. 

Jenrya sighed. He then moved past Takato and reached for the picnic basket. As he picked up the heavy basket, it gave a sudden movement, causing him to drop it in surprise. 

The Tamers became silent and moved closer to the shaking basket. Guilmon's yellow eyes narrowed and he sniffed the basket cautiously. His eyes widened, and he tilted his head. "Takato, I smell a digimon." 

"What kind of-" Was all Takato could say as the basket gave another jerk, this time knocking of the cover and revealing…

"Culumon?!" 

The small white digimon whose big ears and appetite seemed too large from his body, emerged from the basket covered in power, wrappers and bits of food. His bright green eyes shone when he noticed the Tamers and digimon staring at him and he smiled. 

"Hello! I was waiting for someone to let me out, culu." 

Hirokazu looked at Culumon in shock. "Have you been in there the whole time?" 

Culumon giggled. "Nope. I something smelled really yummy and when I went to see it, I fell in, culu, culu!" 

"Why didn't you call for help?" Jenrya questioned him. 

"Tried to. But no one heard me, culu." Culumon said sadly. 

"Gee, I wonder why." Terriermon glanced at Kenta, Hirokazu, Ruki and Takato.

"But I wasn't scared, culu! I had all the yummy treats inside with me." 

The Tamers exchanged glances, while Juri reached into the basket and gently extracted Culumon. Almost simultaneously, Guilmon and Monodramon poked their snouts into the basket and then jumped away.

"Takatomon, it's all gone! There's no more food in the basket!" Guilmon yelled loudly. 

"There's nothing to eat!" Monodramon echoed him. 

 "Of course not, culu. I was really hungry, culu and the food looked really tasty, culu, culu, so I decided to eat some." Culumon responded. 

MarineAngemon floated from Kenta's shoulder and into the empty basket. He returned seconds later, clearly depressed. "Pipi, pipi, pi!" He spoke sadly.

"One question," Kenta asked astonished. "Since when does 'some' mean the entire basket?" 

"I guess he was really hungry." Takato replied. 

"Yeah, well so am I." Ryou responded. 

Culumon glanced at the Tamers and his large ears retracted. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you sad, culu."

Ruki sighed. "Well sorry doesn't really fix things now does it?" But when she saw Culumon cringe, she tried to control herself. "Okay, you made a mistake, and we should have been paying more attention to things anyway." 

"Hey," Juri said excitedly. "Why don't we go and see my parents? I'm sure my stepmother would make us something, especially if I tell her that Culumon ate our food." 

"Do you really think so?" Takato asked. 

"I'm sure she will. But we should start packing everything up if we're going to go." 

The Tamers stood up and with the help of their partners, started picking up the assorted wrappers and pieces of food from the ground. Quickly they deposited them into the provided trash receptors and began making their way out of the park.  

"Well, I'm afraid that I must sit this expedition out," Guardromon announced as they reached the exit. 

"Hey, that's okay, I'll come and see you later tonight." Hirokazu replied. 

Meanwhile, Takato maneuvered himself next to Ruki and started speaking. 

"Ruki, I know you're made at me for telling them about the dream, and I'm really sorry that I didn't tell you. But you're not going to let something that dumb come between us, are you?"  

Ruki looked at him and inwardly sighed. No matter how much she tried, she couldn't be angry with Takato for very long. "No, I won't. And you're right, it is pretty stupid to argue over something like that. But listen up gogglehead, if anyone else happens to find out about that dream, then I'll make what I was going to do to you before, look like a walk in the park. Got it?" 

Takato smiled. "Got it." He hesitantly reached for her hand, causing Ruki to roll her eyes and grasp his firmly.  

"Aw, isn't that cute? The two lovebirds are back together." Hirokazu gushed to Kenta, who was beside him. 

After a moment of silence, a voice piped up. "Hirokazu and Kenta sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-"  

"Terriermon!" 


End file.
